For You Entertainment
by Rosejoanna
Summary: Derek went to a club to see Stiles band perform and see's Stiles looking at him while singing a song and attacks the boy but not the attacking you think. He attacks Stiles with his mouth.


Hey its rosejoanna here with another story

Review please

**I do not own Teen Wolf but i do own Adam **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Your Entertainment<strong>

Derek growled annoyed that he had to come to see Stiles band play in the club, not only that but is smells like shit and it was too loud for his liking.

He turned his head to the door when he heard Scott waking in with Alison, Jackson, Danny, and Lydia.

_What the hell are they doing here?_ He thought as they all spotted him and started to walk over.

"Hey Derek" Scott said

Instead of answering him he just gave him a nod and looked at the stage where Stiles band was setting up.

SCOTT'S POV

Scott feeling is alpha in one of his moods left him alone and went to find Stiles.

"What the hell are you wearing Stiles" Scott almost fainted when he saw Stiles.

Stiles was wearing a black leather suit that hugged him tight and right in all the right place and with some black leather gloved and boots.

"Well I was walking in the mall last Saturday and went pass a game store and I saw this game and I went in to see if I could-

"What does this have to do with what your wearing" Scott asked interrupting Stiles.

"Well if you let me finish my great story you would know by now," Stiles said while he sat down on the chair on the stage, well tried to sit.

"Ok then continue "

"Ok so what was saying before I was rudely interrupted ummm oh yeah so I went in the store to see if I could rent the video game then I saw this game cover and it had this guy in it with this exact outfit, and then I had to have it so I went to this umm adult store and bought it" Stiles said getting off the chair.

Scott made a face when Stiles said adult store.

"Okay"

"Hey Stiles man hurry up and get out of the suit and change into the other outfit" Adam said.

Adam is Stiles drummer and is about 5/9 has green eyes and a nice tan real good guy.

"Okay hey Scott I gotta go "and with that Stiles was off to the changing room.

_He has another outfit oh god ummm I wonder what it is_ Scott thought has he made his way back to his friends at the table.

DEREK'S POV

God I want to leave so badly but I cant because I made a promise to Stiles that I will stay and watch him perform with his band. Me and my promise's that I always keep.

I smelled Scott and saw that he was thinking about something hard.

"Scott, how was Stiles" Alison asked when she saw Scott coming

"Umm he was calm and tight," Scott said

I was about to ask him what he meant by tight but then the stage curtains opened and the drummer umm Adam I think come out and went to the microphone.

"Hey how's it going tonight?" the crowed all said good.

"Well its about to get better because tonight our band will be performing two songs hope you guys enjoy it" with that said Adam took a seat behind his drums and then music stared playing.

When I saw Stiles I gasped because he was only wearing black leather pants so it showed off his upper body and my god those training sections with him and Scott were too good to him then he started to sing.

_**[Verse 1]**_  
><em><strong>Just shoot for the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>If it feels right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then aim for my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you feel like<strong>_  
><em><strong>And take me away, make it okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear I'll behave<strong>_

_**You wanted control**_  
><em><strong>So we waited<strong>_  
><em><strong>I put on a show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say I'm a kid<strong>_  
><em><strong>My ego is big<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a shiiit<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it goes like this<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me till you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**You want the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
><em><strong>Maybe it's hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing feels right<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when you're with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make you believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I've got the key<strong>_

_**So get in the car**_  
><em><strong>We can ride it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get inside it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you want to steer<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm shifting gears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take it from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it goes like this<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me till you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**You want the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

_**[Bridge]**_  
><em><strong>You wanna know how to make me smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take control, own me just for the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I share my secret<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody else can see this<strong>_

_**So watch and learn**_  
><em><strong>I won't show you twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I share my secret<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody else can see this<strong>_

_**And it goes like this**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me till you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**You want the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them the moves like jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like jigger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger<strong>_

Then Stiles walked off the stage while his band started to move the instruments around. It took about 5 minutes for them to finish and when they did the lights went dim and Stiles walked back in.

I think I almost fainted when I saw what he was wearing.

_**So hot**_  
><em><strong>Out the box<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can we pick up the pace?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn it up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heat it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to be entertained<strong>_  
><em><strong>Push the limit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you with it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, don't be afraid<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby<strong>_

_**Let's go**_  
><em><strong>It's my show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, do what I say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't trip off the glitz<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm gonna display<strong>_  
><em><strong>I told ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name<strong>_

_**No escaping when I start**_  
><em><strong>Once I'm in I own your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no way you'll ring the alarm<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hold on until it's over<strong>_

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?**_  
><em><strong>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_  
><em><strong>'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I'm about to turn up the heat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**It's alright**_  
><em><strong>You'll be fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm in control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take the pleasure<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the master of both<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me into your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown<strong>_

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_  
><em><strong>There's no way 'ta ring the alarm<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hold on until it's over<strong>_

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?**_  
><em><strong>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_  
><em><strong>'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I'm about to turn up the heat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**Oh oh…mmmm**_  
><em><strong>Entertainment<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh… Oh entertainment…<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment…<strong>_

_**Oooohhh**_  
><em><strong>Do you like what you see?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wooooaaaahhhh…<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam<strong>_

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?**_  
><em><strong>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)**_  
><em><strong>'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>_

Through the whole song Stiles was only looking at me and when it finished he and his band just walk off.

"That was sooo hot" Lydia and Alison said together.

I got up and went to find a certain human that now my body craves.

I found Stiles and without any warning I attacked his mouth with my own. I felt him returning the kiss and he grab the back of my neck making the kiss even deeper. When he needed oxygen we broke apart.

"I'm guessing you liked my performance" Stiles said while grinning.

"Well you guessed right Stilinski and now how about we leave and go to my place" I said while searching for my keys.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Stiles said while lifting his right hand and saying,

"On one condition ….I get to drive your car"

I was about to say no when Stiles took off his trench coat which I did not notice and I saw that he still had the black leather suit on.

"Fine but don't you put a scratch on her" I said while Stiles and I got in my car and with that we were off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
